Parallel
by RK Ryune
Summary: Dib should have learned his lesson on Halloween: that playing with the Multiverse is BAD. But since opening the Dimension Scope again, several OTHER universes have been colliding with his own, causing some unexpected results.
1. Reality

Yo!

Before I begin, I would like to explain a thing or two about Multiverse theory, and how it could apply to cartoons. Multiverse is the theory that there are several parallel universes, each one going a different direction due to cause and events. So, say, there are several universes in which the Nazis did win WWII, and several (like ours) that the Allies won. And there are new universes generated every day by the different effects from a certain point. And not every reality is on the same timeline- some realities are still in the first century. Also, in parallel universes, everyone has a counterpart. There may be a universe where I didn't eat apple jacks for breakfast this morning, and one where I did. Neat, huh?

Enter Cartoons. I like to think that cartoons aren't fictitious works, but alternate realities in which there are aliens, ghosts, demons, youkai, etc. This is one theory behind the Bone Eater's Well in Inuyasha.

This is also the entire pivotal theory behind this story. It's not going to make much sense if you don't understsand Multiverse. If you want a really good explanation, read "Timeline" by Michael Crichton.

So, with that, I wish you happy reading.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Setting: Dimension 196-A: "Reality", or the world we live in

Daniel Barry sat and watched the clock tick slowly towards 3:00. Today was Friday, the day he was allowed to spend the night at his best friend's house. Across the classroom, the said friend (with the unfortunate name of Zander Maxfield) was watching the clock with equal intesnity, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. Daniel glanced over at him, and the two eleven-year-old boys grinned. Not only was it Friday-- it was opening night of "Impending Doom 2: INVASION!" They had been waiting all month.

The bell finally rang, and the friends hurried outside, to be greeted by Zander's older twin brothers, Rousseau and Phineas. (The Maxfields had an unusual habit of giving their children really sucky names) The two were pretty easy to spot, because of their freakish height and odd methods of dressing. For reasons no one could explain, the two had taken to dressing in red and purple, respectively. Maybe it was so they could be told apart, or maybe it was just a fashion statement. No one really knew for sure.

Any way, when Danny and "Z", as Zander was called, rushed out, his brothers were scheming of ways to ditch the children. Z rushed over to them, waving his arms and shouting, "HEY! HEY GUYS! HEY! HEY!"

"We can't take Z to see 'Impending Doom' with us! He'll ruin it like he did the first movie, with all his shrieking and crazy laughter," whined Rousseau, folding his arms and leaning against their car.

"Maybe we can tell him it's rated R. He won't question us if we say Mom said no," Phineas replied between mouthfulls of potato chips. That was another peculiar thing about the Maxfield twins. They ate junkfood like it would cease to exist in the next minute, yet remained total beanpoles.

Z and Danny ran up to them, bouncing with excitement. The twins exchanged glances, nodded, and turned to the two boys. "Uh. . . sorry, we can't take you, because Mom said it was rated. . . R+. Yeah. . . She'd kill us, you know." Rousseau blurted, trying not to laugh. Phineas made a strangled noise, as he was biting his lips to keep from cracking up.

Z's face fell. "But I NEED to see it! The need FILLS me, no CONTROLS me!" He latched onto Phineas's legs. "I GOTTA SEE THE DOOM! DO NOT IGNORE MY MIGHTY NEEEEEEEED!"

Danny pried Z off of his brother. "C'mon, we can just go to your house and feed the dog. And then we'll do something less cool. . ." He trudged off, dragging Z behind him.

The twins watched their receding figures, then burst into laughter. After a few solid minutes of breathless hooting, Phineas stood up. "I'm driving!" he shouted with glee.

&&&&&&&

The two boys entered Z's green house, a Taco Bell bag in hand. Z's parents came out of the kitchen, and in semi-creepy unison, chimed "Welcome home, son!"

"Hi mom, hi dad," mumbled Z, shuffling over to a food bowl on the floor.

"Honey, what did we say about giving Gir people food?" Mrs. Maxfield scolded, her yellow-gloved arms submersed in dishwater.

"But Gir likes tacos. . . and you said I could give him one on Fridays. . ." Z waved the bag a little.

Danny rubbed his chin. "It IS weird that your dog likes tacos so much. . ." he said aloud, to himself.

"Oh, son, it's not that we're afraid that Gir will get fat, it's just that he's been acting weird today." He folded his paper, and held his pipe in one hand. "He's been under your bed all day and making weird noises."

"Oh, and I could have just sworn he was green!" Mrs. Maxfield laughed. "Maybe I'm just seeing things."

Z rolled his eyes. "Eh, he'll come out for a taco. C'mon Danny, let's go to my room."

As the climbed the stairs, the friends planned their games for the afternoon. "Okay, so do you wanna play ghosts and vampires, paranormal investiagators and zombies, or werewolves and aliens!" Danny asked excitedly.

"I was thinking paranormal investigators and aliens. . . we haven't done that one in a while. . ." Z replied.

"Oh! Cool! I'm the paranormal investigator!"

"But. . . I'm always the alien. . ." Z remarked, making a face.

"Yeah. It's just that your 'pathetic-human-I-will-now-DESTROY-you' rants are always SO cool!" They had reached the door of Z's room. Danny flipped on the light as Z bent over to see under his bed.

Z wiggled the bag back and forth. "I've got tacos, Gir. . ." he called softly.

Suddenly, a GREEN dog leapt out and grabbed onto Z's face. Zander, of course, began screaming at the top of his lungs.

Over his manaical screaming, Danny heard a high-pitched metallic voice saying "Oh master, I was so scared! The robo-parents, they's all human-y, and so's the Tallest! They's HERE, master, but they not the Tallest, cuz' they HUMAN! And there be no brainfreezy, or no Scary Monkey on TV, no computer, nuthin'!" The voice then broke into sobs and screams.

Once the dog started screaming, Z stopped. "Danny?" he asked, a bit muffled as the dog was on his face. "Is my dog talking?"

Danny blinked, then removed his glasses and wiped them.

But before he could say anything, the talking green dog began to tug on Z's ears. "What're THESE, master? You got a new disguise?"

"Ow ow OWWWW!" screamed Z, pushing the dog off of his face. "They're not a disguise! Those are my ears and OW GET OFF ME!"

The green dog stopped tugging and backflipped off of Z's face. In an instant, the dog was replaced by a pile of green cloth and a glaring, red-eyed robot. Danny was speechless to the point where the only thing he could do was stare and point, mouth agape.

"BIOSCAN COMPLETE!" the robot barked. "Subject is not Zim! Subject is a threat to the mission! Subject must be destroyed!" Several lasers sprang out of the robot's shoulders.

Z squeaked and cowered behind the Taco Bell sack. Danny ducked behind Z.

"TACO!" screamed the robot, eyes turning a glowing cyan. It grabbed the bag and ran out of the room, leaving the two boys standing in shock.

When Danny and Z finally went downstairs, the robot was eating the taco and watching Boobah. It looked so utterly happy as it munched on the taco-y goodness. (AN: I hate Taco Bell tacos AND Boobah. But I'm not GIR, so. . . yeah)

"Uh, hey! Hey you!" Z demanded of the robot's attention.

"Ye-e-e-e-s?" it asked, turning it's head slowly.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"GIR! Reporting for. . . and. . ." GIR hopped off the couch and climbed on top of Danny's head. "I like you. . ." he mumbled.

"GIR? You mean, it's all in caps?" Danny asked, pulling the robot off of his head.

"Mmmmhmmm!" affirmed the GIR we all know and love and have been watching obsessively on our TV.

"Yeah, but what are you doing in my house!" demanded Z again.

"I. . . don't know. . ."

"Hey Z? Where'd your parents go? You would think they'd have noticed the screaming, the robot, the tacos. I mean, yeah, they are goofy, but they're not deaf." Danny was rubbing his neck and looking around nervously. Before Z could answer, they heard a click in the front of the living room. Danny turned around and looked at the wall. "And, Z? How long has that green monkey picture been there? It's really ugly."

Z was glancing around his house confusedly. It was still his house, but things were changing, becoming more. . . odd. At least his bathroom and bedroom were in the right place.

There was another click, and some whirring. The two boys and GIR turned around to see what it was.

Two robots that eerily resembled Mr. and Mrs. Maxfield rolled out into the living room. "Welcome home, son. . ." they chimed in creepy-unison.

Z and Danny could only stare, completely aghast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

HOOWAH! yeah, so just an opinion in general-- if I was an eleven-year-old and my parents and dog had suddenly been replaced by robots, I think I'd be really scared. I know it's a normal thing in cartoons, but THIS is reality. Our universe. Kids aren't as logical as they are portrayed, yes?

So. . . I promise that next chapter will have characters you recognize (aside from GIR). And technically, you should recognize Danny and Z. I hope their characterization is enough of a clue.

R and R, me hearties! ARRRRR!

(slaps self for bad pirate joke)


	2. Not another Halloween Incident

Well, I'm off to somewhat of a slow start. Oh well. This is something I really want to do. So, thanks to all three of my reviewers. You guys are cool.

Parallel

Setting: Dimension 462-Z: Reality as Defined by Jhonen Vasquez

Zim flat out DID NOT care that he was marching down the street out of disguise. After all, it WAS Halloween season, so he just looked like another kid in a costume-- even though it was three days to early.

That, and he was FURIOUS.

"Oooh! That Dib. . . WEASEL is going to feel so much of my wrath. He is going to learn what **REAL** Irken fury feels like!"

The cute puppy he was tugging down the street whined. They were passing the Krazy Taco.

Zim's antennae twitched. The puppy obviously wanted a taco. "NO!" Zim bellowed. "No, you piece of stink, we will not be stopping for tacos! Today, Zim stops for NO ONE!"

He tugged firmly on the leash, and the beagle stood and trudged after him. The two reached their destination. Zim pounded a gloved fist on the door. An angry voice inside shouted, "you get it! I'm in the middle of a boss level!"

There was much stomping within, and the door burst open to reveal Dib. Before he could say anything or make any remarks about Zim's lack of disguise, the alien shoved the door open. "Give me back my robot, DIB, or I will make whatever your sister does to you look like riding the MONKEY-GO-ROUND!"

Dib rolled his eyes. If Zim COULD top Gaz in torture (which he highly doubted was possible), then maybe he would have been scared. But, as always, Dib knew Zim's threats were empty.

"It's MERRY-go-round, Zim," he groaned, "and I don't have your robot. Last time it was here, it hogged the TV and ate all the Frankenchokies. Gaz blamed ME for that!"

"Silence!" bellowed Zim. "My minion has been gone all day and it has something to do with you and your--" he cut himself off. "Why is your head wrapped in foil?"

Sure enough, Dib had covered all of his head (including the scythe-hair) in aluminum foil. He used the entire box, too. The only part not covered in crinkled silver was his face. Dib looked up at his foil-wrapped head then back at Zim.

"I'm using the Dimension Scope. I thought it'd prevent another trip into my head. Y'know, like last year."

The two enemies shuddered at the recollection of the Halloween Incident.

There was an awkward pause.

Then, a telescreen floated into the living room. It was Professor Membrane, there to deliver his daily parenting. Dib seized the opportunity to prove to his father Zim's true identity.

"Look, Dad!" he thrust Zim in front of himself. "Look! It's like I told you! Zim's an ALIEN!"

Zim blinked up at the screen, the fact that he maybe should have put his disguise on finally dawning on him.

"Is it Halloween already?" exclaimed Membrane. He floated over to the table with the Membrane Lamp, and picked up a pumpkin-shaped bowl. He pulled out a package and floated back to Zim.

"Here you go, horrible green child! Happy Halloween!"

Zim eyed the package of "MemBrains" (the candy coated, IQ-boosting marshmallow brains!) then turned to Dib and grinned wickedly.

"No Dad! He really IS an alien!" yelled Dib, waving his arms.

The Professor laughed patronizingly. "Of course he is, son! Just like when you REALLY were a paranormal investigator two years ago and how this year Billy the Lab Assistant really IS me!"

A skinny teenager, decked out in the craziest Membrane costume ever, popped into the screen and waved. "And now!" boomed the Professor. "I have work to do! Don't touch the antimatter, kids! It's unstable! And don't shove old people!" The screen turned and floated out of the room.

Dib turned to Zim. "Why are you here again?"

"My robot, filthy Dib-human! Where is it?"

Dib shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe it went to the 24-7. Who cares?"

"No Dib, you don't understand. GIR never WALKED out of my house. I came up from my lab, expecting to find GIR watching TV. Instead, I found. . . THIS!" Zim shoved the puppy into Dib's face.

"Aw, what a cute puppy. . ." cooed Dib.

"This. . . THING. . . infiltrated my base! My superior Irken base! And took my superior Irken robot!"

"And you're blaming me."

". . . yes."

"Go home, Zim."

Zim narrowed his eyes. "Fine. But I shall return and. . . uh. . . rain DOOM upon your shiny head!"

"Your voice is stupid!" hollered Gaz from the next room.

Zim opened the front door, and realized not every one would buy the Halloween thing as well as Dib's dad did. He pulled his wig and contacts out of his pak and headed home

(CHANGE. . . OF. . . **SCENE!)**

When he entered his base, he found the Robo-Parents tied up on his couch.

"Zander, untie us this instant!" Robomom demanded.

"Listen to your mother, son. Untie us now."

Zim sighed. "COM-pu-TER!"

". . . what now?" the computer grumbled.

"Is the Roboparent Parental Programming off-line again?"

"Uh, Zim? Those kinda. . . aren't the roboparents."

"Eh?"

"Um. . . they're kinda. . . uhh. . . human."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" screeched Zim, jumping on top of the end table. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

Mr. and Mrs. Maxfield (the humans who oddly resembled the Roboparents) blinked in shock. Finally, Mrs. Maxfield regained her calm. "Now, that is ENOUGH, young man! You have no right to talk to your parents that way! Who do you think you are?"

"I know who I am! I AM ZIIIIIIIIII--"

There was a flash of light and without warning, Zander Maxfield was the one standing on the end table.

"INTRUDERS!" bellowed the computer, tossing all three outside.

(END CHAPTER!)

So, the pan-dimensional MADNESS builds! I LIKE PAN-DIMENSIONAL MADNESS!

Oh, just for the enjoyment of those who read author notes:

Alternate Scene

Dib: Look Dad! Zim's an alien!

Membrane: Is it halloween already?

Dib: No dad, we can't do that. We already did a halloween episode.

Membrane: Of course we did! (patronizing laughter) So is that what you're calling your trip to the funny farm last year?

Eh. Review.


	3. Exchange

So, as promised, I am giving you another chapter before I go on hiatus. Make this one last, me dearies.

KR KR KR KR KR

Reality 196-A: Real Life

There was a flash of light as Z disappeared.

Danny blinked, then began freaking out. "Oh no! I'm stuck in a room full of psycho robots! What am I gonna doo!" He made the first few steps of running around in circles, but was stopped by a second flash.

A voice faded in slowly, bellowing "-IIIIIIIIIIIIIMM!" And before Danny could do anything, there was someone standing where Z had been moments ago. Danny HAD to rub his eyes this time. The person in front of him LOOKED like Z; that is, if Z was green, had no ears and no nose, and wore Invader garb. Of course, Danny didn't KNOW it was Invader garb, but we're just getting started.

The newcomer eyed Danny, then jumped backwards onto the end table.

"WHO ARE YOU!" he demanded

"I'm-"

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"I-"

"WHO ARE YOU!"

Danny sighed. This could go on for a while. "My name is Daniel Barry. You can call me Danny. Who are you? And why are you so. . . weird looking?"

The strange figure narrowed his eyes, then posed heroically. "I AM ZIM!"

GIR sat up and squealed. "MASTER!" he screamed as he glomped Zim's face.

"Oh, there you are, GIR. Where have you been?"

"I was right here! The who-o-le time."

"Very good. And who's that?" Zim pointed a black-gloved finger at Danny.

"I dunno!"

Zim snorted in disgust. "Oh well." He strode over to another end table. "COMPUTER! Take me to the equipment room!"

No response.

"Computer?"

Still no response.

Danny finally spoke. "Uh, Zim. . . this is a house. Not a spaceship."

"Eh?"

"It's just a house. My best friend lives here. . . and you, kinda, look. . . like. . . him."

Zim was merely staring at Danny. He blinked, then became angry. He grabbed Danny by the collar. "Tell me where my base is, pathetic human or I'll. . . dissect you, or something!"

"Aw, there's a hole in my bagel," GIR whined from the couch.

"Hey, lay off!" Danny protested. "What are you, some kind of alien?" Zim didn't say a word, only glared. "WOW! You ARE an alien. That's so cool! Wait'll I tell Dad!"

With that, Daniel Ian Barry grabbed Zim by the arm and ran off, dragging him hollering down the street.

It was only then that Zim realized what he hated so much about Danny.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Reality 462-Z

"Our house just threw us out, " mumbled Mr. Maxfield, rubbing his butt.

"Dear, I don't think that this is our house," replied his wife. "I mean, look at that tacky lawn décor! I would NEVER put up lawn gnomes that big!"

"Mom, the giant creepy lawn gnomes are staring at us," Z stammered, pointing a shaky finger.

The Maxfield family got up and dusted themselves off. It was then decided that Z would round up his brothers, and find Danny, as Danny's father was a well-known scientist and could help them out of a pinch. The adults would find a hotel.

Z tried Danny's house first. It was easy to find, first of all, and second, Danny wouldn't be as hard to track down as his lack-wit brothers.

He rang the doorbell, and an angry voice inside yelled, "If it's Zim, tell him I'll cut off his legs next time he breaks my concentration!"

The door opened. The person standing before Z COULD have been Danny; he was sure as heck LOOKED like him. Well, except for one VERY noticeable feature. . .

"It's the size of a hippo. . ." mumbled Z, backing away in horror at the size (and foil-y shininess) of that. . . head.

"ZIM!" stammered Dib. The kid on his doorstep looked an awful lot like Zim. If Zim was human. And Dib knew that Zim being human defied EVERYTHING Dib knew about Zim. Zim wouldn't just turn himself human on a whim and then show up on his front porch. Unless he had some kind of evil space weapon he was planning to use. But if that was the case, why didn't he use it before when he was here?

"Um. . ." began Z, backing away. Dib had said all of his above thoughts out loud. Like always. "I don't know you. But you're freaking me out."

Oh no, this kid had to be Zim. He even had that annoying voice that, if he was screaming and laughing diabolically, would have pinpointed him as the hated alien. Unless. . .

"The dimension scope!" exclaimed Dib. "You're a pan-dimensional counter-part to Zim! Wow, that's cool."

"Huh?" Dib suppressed a laugh. Even his moments of confusion were Zim-like.

"C'mere! I gotta show you to the Eyeball!" And with that, Dib dragged Z into his house.

KR KR KR KR KR

Oh, do you like my egotistical chapter breaks?

(laughs like Kodachi)

Yes. So. The button awaits. Review!


	4. Back to Reality

I'm so sad… my pocky is all stuck-together like.

Ahem. Well… I've been like the fanfiction proliferation monkey. And because I love brainwashing… I mean, writing for you, I'm giving you more. I WILL finish my stories (at least the Zim ones) I WILL!

I already have an end in mind for both this and "the Internet is for Doom." I feel you shall like both. BU-U-u-t…

We're going now!

WOO!

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Reality 462-Z

"Look Dad! Zim has a pan-dimensional counterpart!" Dib then thrust Z in front of himself, showing him to Professor Membrane.

Membrane turned around, holding a lit blow-torch. He took one look at Z and patted him on the head. He then chuckled and turned back around. "I'm glad to see my research has helped even your little foreign friend, son!"

Dib just stared, mouth agape. But the time for feeling neglected was not now! He rushed up to his room and began typing frantically. Z wandered in a few seconds later, just as a hover screen with a shadowy figure appeared. " What now, Agent Mothman?" sighed Agent Darkbootie, wondering why, oh why, he'd ever taken on Dib as a protégé.

Dib grabbed Z by the arm and tugged him over to the screen. "I found evidence of the multiversity theory! Look! It's Zim, but it's NOT Zim!"

Z just stared open mouthed at the screen. "WOW! It's floating!" he exclaimed.

Darkbootie said nothing for some time. He then turned to Dib. "Agent Mothman, we're very glad you have friends, but this is not a matter for the Eyeball. And next time, call us with something REAL."

The screen winked out, and Dib sat dejected on the bed. Z scuffed his foot awkwardly on the carpet, then looked at Dib. "Hey, uh… I got some Power Rangers in my backpack. Wanna play?"

Dib simply stared at Z like he had two heads.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Reality 196-A

"Let go of me, you filthy dirt-creature! Remove your hands from the might of ZIM!"

Danny ignored all of Zim's screaming. A real, LIVE alien was way too much to not show his dad. After all, his dad was the famous PROFESSOR BARRY, a noted scholar at the local college.

Danny burst into the house, Zim in tow. "LOOK DAD! I found an ALIEN!" he announced proudly, shoving Zim towards his dad.

Said father, who (if you haven't guessed by now) looked like a real-world version of Professor Membrane, spoke. "Shtshtshtsht! Not now, son! I have to finish writing a dissertation on multi-dimensional physics!" He turned around, wielding a piece of paper covered in formulae, and handed it to Danny.

The Professor then leaned down to examine Zim. "Hmmm…" he mused, then turned once more to Danny. "Son, I don't think Zander's parents are going to like knowing you've dyed him green. Though the hiding of his ears and nose was a pretty good touch."

Zim turned to Danny and grinned. Even here, whether Dib was Dib or Danny, no one believed him. Danny slumped onto the couch. "Great," he mumbled. "What now? I have an alien in my house that probably wants to destroy the world and people are just going to think it's my best friend instead."

Zim eyed Danny skeptically. There was a really long and awkward pause, then a happy shout from Professor Barry. "BOOM!" he cried. "I've done it!" He then turned around to reveal a miniature dimension scope that resembled a gun. "Let's see if it works, shall we?"

Zim began to sweat. He remembered what had happened last time he encountered a scope like that, and with Halloween only a few days away…

There was a resounding crash, a flash of light and suddenly…

Dib and Z were in the middle of the Barry living room floor, playing with Red and White Power Rangers.

The four stared at each other in shock. Then all four screamed.

And somewhere in California, a very angry comic book writer knew that someone was screwing with his universe.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Okay, so for a completely off topic rant. It is to my understanding that Probing Day is March 30. I was thinking, gosh, wouldn't it be cool if I could get a bunch of people to dress like Invaders that day? I figured out how to do it.

Old Navy sells plain, long sleeved pink shirts. Wear this, with some black pants and shoes/boots. Then, make some black gloves from pleather that you can buy at any fabric store by tracing around your hand, going about ½ an inch out from the trace, and cutting out two from the pleather. Sew it together. Then repeat for other hand. Hem the edges.

Guys… shirt-wise, you're on your own. Unless you want to buy the old navy shirts, too. They're the right color…

I think this would make a rather good makeshift Invader uniform… and I think it'd be REALLY fun to dress like Invaders on March 30, 2006. Anyone up for it?

Please respond!

And review the story, while you're at it.


	5. Let's see if I can confuse you even more

Ah… it's been a while, neh?

Well, now that things have kinda slowed down (and since I don't feel like working on my comics right now they should be up by December 9, titled _Gravity!_ If you like my fan fiction, you should read my comics. They're awesome, I promise.) I do believe I shall write some stuff today.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Reality 196-A

Once the screaming had died down, Zim, Dib, Z and Danny all took a good look at each other.

"Zim," hissed Dib.

"Dib-worm," smirked Zim.

"Danny!" yelled Z, happily.

"Z!" screamed Danny, giving his best friend a hug.

Zim and Dib observed this, filled with shock and disgust.

"Wait a minute," said Dib, "if that's you in another universe, and maybe that's me in the same universe, then you… and me… and… NYEAH!"

Zim took in what Dib had said. If that was him, then... "LIES!" he screeched, turning all three heads. "ZIM is not some pathetic HUMAN! YOU!" he pointed at Z angrily "Why do you resemble a (bleuhhh) HUMAN ZIM?"

Z just blinked, trying to figure things out. So THAT'S why that Dib kid had been all excited. There really WAS an alien!

"Whoa, man! It's HUGE!" Danny suddenly cried. All eyes turned to see what he was pointing at. "My head's not THAT big, is it?" he stammered, reaching up and patting the top of his head.

"My head's not BIG!" hollered Dib. "Why does everyone say that?"

A loud argument ensued, with Zim screaming at Dib about his giant head, with Danny screaming at Zim for being an alien, and with Dib screaming at Danny for calling his head big.

"Uh, guys?" Z stammered, trying to get their attention. They kept yelling. "Guys?" he tried again. Still, they kept on arguing. Finally, Z inhaled deeply and, "FOOL-CHILDREN!" he screamed, immediately silencing the others.

"We have to work together to get the universes straight. Otherwise, more switches may happen. I mean, my parents could still be robots, or my dog could be somewhere no one knows!"

(In case you're wondering, GIR and Gir had run into each other in 426-Z and were currently at the Krazy Taco, eating burritos with a pig.)

Zim and Dib gave each other a glare, and decided that, even though it was horrible, they had managed to work together before. Even Zim didn't protest, as he was still overwhelmingly disgusted by the human in front of him.

"Hold on," said Danny. "I just want to clear something up. What kind of names are Zim and Dib?"

"ZIM is the most AMAZING NAME in the UNIVERSE! You DARE insult the mighty name of ZIM!" screamed well… you know who screamed this.

Dib thought about it. "Well, you did say your names were Z and Danny… in OUR world, those are the weird names."

"Hey, I've got it! Danny's name is Daniel Ian Barry. Mine is," he shuddered here, "Zander Ignatius Maxfield."

"D-I-B and Z-I-M." finished Dib.

There was a collective "Ohhhhhh…" from the three humans.

Zim stormed in and waved a gloved hand in their faces. "Yes, yes, our names are wonderful. Now let's resume fixing this mess! Now!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Fan fiction. Jhonen was slowly remembering why he hated it so much. Every time someone wrote an AU fic involving the canon story, HE was the one that had to go and fix it.

But he had found the culprit. With a loud yell and a superheroic pose, he dove through the ground-floor window and into her room.

The fan fiction authoress looked up from her spot on the floor, where she was sprawled out with a PS2 controller in hand. She stared for a while, then reached for the bat.

"Fan fiction!" bellowed Jhonen, pointing at her angrily. She stopped, and stared.

"Uh…"

"YOU! You write FAN FICTION! And then you don't put the characters BACK!"

"But… I haven't written an AU fic in over three months. And I most definitely haven't written any Zim or JTHM for a good while. Are you sure you've got the right person?"

(this author is quite used to vigilante action from authors, you see.)

"But this is your account, right?" he held up a sheet of paper, which she took and read.

"Yeah, but… I didn't write this."

There was a long pause.

"Wait…" she began. "If I didn't write this, but this is my account then… OH NO."

That's right. THEY were in a fan fiction themselves.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

OH NOES!

Eh, this chapter was not so good. But oh well. At least I'm updating.


	6. End of Transmission

I'm updating?

Like, woah.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Reality 196-A

"So where do we find a way to get out of this crazy author's fanfiction?" the unnamed authoress asked, panting after Jhonen as he ran angrily towards an unknown location.

He swore under his breath. "I don't know! But someone is gonna PAY for writing me into a fanfiction again!"

"Does this happen often?" she questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, yes. Damn fanfiction writers."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Reality 426-Z: Planet Irk

"Sirs, are you faring well? Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah! Everything is just fine!" whimpered the tall, skinny purple-clad person bracing himself against the door.

He and his compadre listened to the soldier's feet marching away, then both let out a sigh of relief.

"Phineas, what are we gonna do?" fumed Rousseau, a red-colored pacing blur.

"We HIDE, that's what we do. These aliens think we're their leaders or something."

"Yeah, but for how long? How did we even get here?" he rushed over to his brother and grabbed him by the collar. "We're missing the movie! The popcorn!"

Phineas's eyes widened. "Oh, I don't think we'll have to worry about that…"

Rousseau turned to face the wall. He grinned, then, with a high-pitched squeal, screamed "DONUTS!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Jhonen and Authorgirl rounded a corner, out of breath. Suddenly, she looked up and grineed. "Hey Jhonen. Doesn't that house look familiar?"

Sure enough, there was a freaky blue house with an electric field around the lawn.

Before she could make any more witty comments, though, the skinny comic book creator was banging on the front door and screaming angrily.

The door cracked open, revealing a small boy with black hair and enormous glasses. He blinked up at the two of them, then mumbled "can I help you?"

Jhonen pointed an accusatory finger at him and bellowed "WHERE IS ZIM!"

"Eh?" came a voice from inside. "What pig-stink seeks the might of ZIM?" The little alien marched up to Jhonen and stared at him. "What do you want, human?"

Jhonen snapped his accusatory finger at Zim. "I want you to go BACK to YOUR universe!"

"Oh wow, it's Zim!" squealed Authoress.

He leaned around Jhonen to stare at her, confused. "Yes, yes, I am so amazing all the humans know of me. NOW, stink-worms, you shall SERVE ZIM in getting him back home!"

Jhonen glowered, not exactly in a helping mood, but Authoress skipped inside gleefully.

After their reason for being there had been explained, the six of them sat down and began working out the bugs.

"Well, it would seem that the true author is actually in another dimension," Dib ventured.

"And that she probably isn't aware that she's causing all this anger," followed Danny.

"Bitch probably knows EXACTLY what she's doing," grumped Jhonen.

Dib stood up. "If we can find a way to contact her (or him) we might be able to convince her to stop writing. Then again, if she doesn't want to stop, we'll have the advantage, because we're characters that she likes. That, and we have… stuff… to fight her with. So, we'll have to be sneaky. Get to her before she knows what's going on…"

"Danny, if I ever made fun of you for talking to yourself, I take it back," Z interrupted, turning to his friend.

"I HAVE IT! ZIM HAS DONE IT!" exclaimed the Irken from the other side of the room.

The other five gathered around him to see exactly what he'd done. In a burst of OOCness, Zim had actually succeeded in locking onto the true author's dimension. He pressed a button, and the dimension scope warmed up.

Dib passed out foil hats. "Better put these on" he commanded.

White light engulfed all of them, and suddenly, they saw the outline of a brown-haired girl sitting alone in her room, typing furious-

THIS STORY IS OVER. THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION HAS BEEN DESTROYED BY ME. THE CHARACTERS HAVE RETURNED TO THEIR OWN UNIVERSES, AND AFTER I MAKE YOU ALL LEAVE, I WILL DO SO AS WELL.

NOW LEAVE. GO AWAY. STOP WRITING ME INTO THESE DAMN FANFICTIONS.

-JV

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Reality 217-K

Well, that blows. Then again, it's not everyday you get to meet Jhonen Vasquez and the Invader Zim characters.

There won't be any more from me, though. I'm typing this in the library. Jhonen smashed my monitor.

Uh, bye. I guess.

-RK Ryune

_The end_


End file.
